Hetalia Prompts
by dragon of colors
Summary: Just a bunch of Hetalia prompts and drabbles for multiple ships and/or kinks.


Ok here you go Alan I hope this isn't to shitty. This is a prompt for a friend, the prompt itself was just " Spamano academy fluff" So basically it ended up being this. I hope you people like it.

* * *

It's not hard to see things you weren't supposed to when your invisible. And Matthew Jones was just that. Invisible. Unseen and forgotten by most of his teachers and peers. In fact the most people ever acknowledged his presence was during attendance, when the teacher called out his name and he quietly answered 'here'.

But this didn't bother or surprise Matthew. He was calm, quiet, unobtrusive. Someone who was easily slipped ones mind. He was more the ' don't speak unless spoken to type' and didn't really make an effort to speak out his opinions.

He came to class early and just sat silently, staring out the window and contemplating life among other things. When people began to trickle in they never noticed him. Just a background feature. Nothing interesting or eye drawing over there.

Nothing like his twin Alfred. Loud and bright. Full of energy and life, he was a lot like the sun. Something you couldn't ignore even if you tried. Something constant and strong. Matthew admired that in his brother, that wasn't saying he wasn't aggravating and bothersome at times. You just couldn't help but to love him. Afterall that was how he had captured the affections of the british teen, Arthur Kirkland.

But Matthew was much the opposite. But in this case it would usually make him the moon. But he wasn't even that. That spot was better reserved for Kiku Honda. He was more like the stars. Background enhancer. Sure they were lovely and one would surely appreciate their beauty, but they weren't really necessary.

And while none of this was news to Matthew and he didn't really mind. Because people of course did pay attention to him. He had many friends in the academy. It's just...sometimes he really wished people would notice him.

Matthew sat quietly at the back of the class, which had long since emptied since the schools final bell had rung over an hour ago. He simply liked to stay and finish school work somewhere more...peaceful. Afterall his house was also home to **the** Alfred F Jones. Who didn't really know the meaning of 'too loud'.

But the sun had begun to cast shadows around the room, and had just happened to lay itself across Matthew. Hiding him from anyone who wasn't looking for him, which was basically everyone.

It had started with loud noises from the hall. Sounding a lot like cursing. Then the door slammed open, making the poor Canadian jolt. And in stomped a very angry Lovino Vargas followed by a very flustered looking Antonio Carriedo.

"But Lovi-"

" I told you to stop fucking calling me Lovi!" The angry italian snapped. But the Spaniard didn't even flinch. Long since used to the sharp tongue of the elder of the Vargas brothers. Other than their similar looks you couldn't actually tell they two italians to be brothers. What with Feliciano's happy-go-lucky demeanour and airheaded ways. Which were so different from his brothers, biting words and unceasing string of curses.

Lovino had been storming over to the opposite side of the room, near the window. When Antonio had caught his wrist and pulled the small teen into his embrace. Said teen's large amber eyes only widened further, his face instantly going scarlet as he struggled in the strong hold.  
"Bastard let go of me!" He was trying but failing miserably at sounding angry when he just sounded small and unsure. It then became clear that Lovino's eyes were filled with tears, and Matthew felt guilt fill him for seeing the other boy in such a way. When he knew Lovino tried to put on a strong face for most everyone, save Antonio who was always somehow aware of how the older italian was feeling.

His struggles were half-hearted and even if he had actually trying to break free he wouldn't have been able to. Not from one of Antonio's hugs. His struggled died and his head thunked against the larger teens chest.

Antonio pressed his face into the auburn, brown locks. Light kisses pressed against the sweet-smelling hair. He leaned back onto a desk. Not fulling seating himself on it. Just using it so he could more comfortably settle his arms around the more slender teen. Keeping his face buried in Lovino's hair.

Lovino did nothing, just kept his head pressed against the Spaniards chest. Letting out a couple of sniffles, his shoulders shuddering slightly as he seemed to take a couple of unsteady breaths. Antonio's arms tightened around him.

"Ti amo" He breathed.

Silence dragged out. The sun's setting rays shining in through the windows. Coloring the scene with hues of yellow and oranges. Painting shadows across both teens and the room.

"Ti amo troppo" Came the muffled reply.

They pair stayed like that for a few more minutes. Until Lovino's arms slowly raised up to wrap around the Spaniard. Gripping the schools issued uniform sweater in his hands.

Antonio lifted his face from the italians hair. Looking down waiting for the smaller boy to raise his head. When he did their eyes locked, silence followed after. Then gently, hesitantly Antonio leaned forward and captured Lovino's lips with his own.

Lovino's eyes slid closed, still gripping at Antonio's shirt. While said teen kept his eyes open, though heavily lidded. He seemed to not want to miss any of Lovino. Their mouths moved together, slow and languid. Comfortable with being gentle and loving.

When their lips separated,their breathing slightly labored. Lovino rested his head once again on the other's chest. And Antonio's head found its familiar resting place. Only then did he let his eyes closed, as he was surrounded by the feeling, and scent that was Lovino.

"Mi amor." He murmured.

Matthew would have left, but that would mean catching their attentions. Which he knew would only further embarrass Lovino and probably earn him a scowl and a few cusses. He felt the guilt grow heavier. He felt as though he was intruding on a special moment. But he said nothing and simply sat and waited.

And wondered, if ever would someone hold him in a similar fashion. So sure and strong. That even though was so simply and quiet. So loudly screamed out how much love was held there. And that thought made him smile.

* * *

Well Alan I hoped you liked it. But if people want to send me prompts then here's a link to my tumblr, just drop a prompt in my ask box and I'll either write something for you there or I'll post it here.


End file.
